


Pack it Up

by PrincessReinette



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Agent Jared Padalecki, Everyone defers to college age Jensen, F/M, FBI, FBI Agent Jared, Fem!jensen, Fragile Jensen, Gen, Genderbend, No Smut, Somewhat unrealistic, always a girl Jensen, not really - Freeform, one shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: The one where Jensen’s father is important and every law enforcement agent in the city rushes out when someone bangs on her apartment door. Including Special Agent Jared Padalecki.





	Pack it Up

**Author's Note:**

> This would not have been possible without my wonderful beta, Tumblr user @usagi-kun1217. Thank you!

“911, what is your emergency?”

“Hi, this is Jensen Ackles - someone just banged on my door and I’m really scared and I know I’m probably overreac-“

“Miss Ackles, take a breath. You said someone banged on your door?”

“Yes, really loudly. Like they were trying to get in. God, I don’t even know - “

“It’s going to be okay, Miss Ackles. I’m dispatching the sheriff right now.”

“Oh, you don’t have to wake him up; it’s probably nothing. I’m just frightened,“ Jensen tried to insist, despite her growing panic. This couldn’t be happening. Not now. She was supposed to be safe here.

“Miss Ackles, our department is happy to help you however we can.”

“Oh. Yes." They knew who she was. "Well, please apologize and thank the sheriff. Can I stay on the phone?”

“Of course, ma’am.”

Ten minutes later (Ten minutes, she thought, so fast,) there was a knock on her door, a regular knock. She hung up the phone with the 911 dispatcher - Angela - and went to look through the peephole. 

“Miss Ackles? This is Sheriff Wilmington and Officer Jacobs. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she said, “Could you show me your badges, please?”

The two cops pulled them out and held the up to the peephole slowly, one at a time so she could read them.

“Thank you. Is it safe to open the door?” God knows how many times her father had drilled these procedures into her. Check the badges. Ask for names. Don’t move until an officer tells you everything is okay.

“Ma’am, there’s a package leaning against the door. I’m going to hold it in place and I want you to open the door very slowly, you hear?”

“Yes, Officer, thank you.”

She pulled the door back slowly, deliberately. Bomb, she thought, they think it’s a bomb.

Once the door was open Officer Jacobs took her hand and helped her step cautiously around the box. 

Her bare feet burned against the icy pavement. 

Jacobs shifted the door closed behind her and the sheriff carefully released the package. 

“Alright,” said the sheriff, “Let’s move you away from the door now, okay? I need to take your statement. The dispatcher already alerted the Waco FBI branch; someone should be here soon.” She nodded, frightened and tired. The flashing lights fell sharp against her pale features. 

“I hope I’m not overreacting,” she repeated.

“No ma’am, this could be a very serious situation. You did the right thing.” He shuffled open his little black notebook and pulled a pen from his shirt pocket.

Her statement was short - she had no idea what had happened, after all - but it took long enough that the FBI arrived as she finished. Black coats were mandatory even at 12:30 AM, apparently. 

“Ma’am? Miss Ackles? Are you alright?” A female agent approached her and put a hand on her back. She flinched and the agent immediately dropped it.

“Sorry,” Jensen mumbled. “I’m just on edge. Yes, I’m fine. You are?”

“My apologies, ma’am.” She and her coworker flashed their badges. “I’m Special Agent Liz Rainfield and this is my partner, Jared Padalecki. We’re here to make sure you’re alright. Your father’s been notified. He wants to talk to you when this is over.”

The agents were both tall, towering over Jensen’s small frame. Even at one in the morning they were cool and collected. And attractive. They were definitely attractive. Jen was suddenly very aware that she was barely dressed.

"Do you... Do you think it’s a bomb?” Jensen finally asked, fear creeping into her voice. She had tried to stay calm but this - this had always been worst-case, always just a dream. No one would actually come after her, would they? But there it was, a large cardboard package leaning against the door, more horrifying than any movie she’d ever seen.

“We’re not sure, ma’am,” Padalecki said. “The local LEOs - that’s - ”

“Law enforcement officers, I know.”

“Yes. Right. Anyway, the LEOs are on their way with an explosives expert. For now we’d like for you to stay away from the door until we can get this figured out.”

“Of course.” She let Agent Rainfield lead her to the standard jet-black car the FBI seemed to favor. Her father commissioned a red one, once, but all the others had been black. 

At that moment a door opened and the shouting began.

“SIR! Step away from the door! Over here, move it!” Other neighbors started to peer curiously out of their windows and entryways. 

“What - what the hell! What’s going on?!” It was Mike, the man from downstairs. The smoker she couldn’t stand who cursed all the time.

“FBI, sir, move away from your door and get to the parking lot.”

Mike moved towards the car and Jensen shrank closer to Liz. 

“Jen, what the fuck is going on out here? It’s fucking one in the goddamn morning!” She turned into Agent Rainfield and leaned against the car. Her head was spinning. Faintly she heard Liz begin to explain the situation and then all hell broke loose.

Jensen spun around, pink terrycloth robe spinning open at the sound of four handguns being pulled simultaneously. Mike had his hands in the air. 

“What’s in the box?!” Agent Padalecki was shouting. “Tell us what’s in the box NOW!”

Jared’s stance was off slightly, Jensen noted absently. He should fix that if he wanted to avoid a harsh recoil when he fired. 

Mike was yelling back, “I don’t know! I don’t fucking know! It was in my mailbox addressed to her, so I delivered it!” 

“In the middle of the night?” The sheriff spoke up. “Are you insane? Banging on Jensen Ackles’ door at midnight?”

“I - what? I was trying to do a good thing! Jen, tell them!” She was just glaring. She was angry now, not frightened. The bastard had pulled multiple LEOs out of bed and had the bomb squad on the way. She was embarrassed and furious all at once.

She didn’t say anything.

Gruffly, the sheriff pulled Mike back to his apartment door. Liz walked Jensen back to hers, carefully slicing open the package when they reached it. Jensen could hear the sheriff giving Mike the harshest talking-to she had ever heard.

“Do you have any idea what you just did?” The sheriff asked in a low voice. “Banging on her door like that - she called 911. The bomb squad is on their way. The FBI was dispatched.”

“It was just a knock!” Mike defended himself. “I wasn’t tryin’ to do nothin’!”

“Doing that at midnight? What were you thinking, man? Waking a girl up at midnight for a package? Are you just stupid?”

“I - “ 

“Just shut your mouth. Tell you what you’re going to do. You’re going to go back inside and not do or say anything to Miss Ackles ever again. Nothing. You hear me? Something like this happens again and I’ll have the whole damn squad out here to put you in a holding cell while the FBI rustles up a restraining order. Leave. Her. Alone.” He punctuated those last three words with jabs of his finger. Jensen wanted to smirk so badly but she kept herself under control, letting Liz lead her upstairs. 

“Don’t worry, Miss Ackles,” Agent Rainfield said. "We’re going to post a uni out front for the night and have someone escort you to and from classes tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Jensen said. She kinda hoped it would be Agent Padalecki, but she doubted she’d get that lucky. He and Rainfield would be back in Waco in an hour.

The things she put up with for her father. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, as always!


End file.
